Banjou Kazumichi
(Defender) |number = 3 |element = Wood |team = *'Teikoku Gakuen' *'Teikoku Gakuen (Ares)' |seiyuu = Kase Yasuyuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 008 (Ares)}} Banjou Kazumichi ( ) is a defender for Teikoku Gakuen. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin he plays as a defender for Teikoku Gakuen. Profile Appearance Banjou has slightly tanned skin and is quite tall in height. He has neck-length maroon hair with bangs at his forehead and has small black pupils. He also has detailed nose and thick brown lips. Personality He seems to be quite easy to anger, as seen in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, where he tried to punch Shimerigawa twice for his arrogance. Plot Season 1 He played against Raimon twice. He used his hissatsu Cyclone, to get the ball off from Handa Shinichi. In the first match, his team decided to forfeit the game, though his team was clearly winning it. In the second match, in the Football Frontier preliminaries finals, they lost with 1-2 score. In the Nationals, his team was crushed by Zeus. Season 2 He appeared along with his teammates to have a practice match against Raimon so Kidou, Endou and Domon could master Death Zone and later create Death Zone 2. Season 3 He is briefly cited by Sakuma as one of the few Teikoku Gakuen's members who helped him to develop his abilities so he can enter in Inazuma Japan. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' He once again played with his team in the Football Frontier against Raimon. He was angry at Shimerigawa when the latter wanted to have Sakuma's captain armband and tried to punch him for his arrogance, but Kazemaru stopped the conflict and told Sakuma to let Shimerigawa be the captain, much to the former's surprise. After Shimerigawa ordered the defenders to stop Raimon's shoots when all of them tried to attack at the same time, Banjou started arguing with him because it was the goalkeeper's job to stop the ball. Seeing that the goalkeeper was useless, Oono said that the defenders should protect the goal. Banjou, Oono and Narukami tried to stop Raimon's shoots with their bodies and faces. They stopped all of the normal shoots, except Asuto's, who used Inabikari Dash to get past Kazemaru. In the end, his team lost with a score of 3-4. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He appeared in episode 21 when Kazemaru and Fudou Akio visited Teikoku Gakuen before the departure to Russia, for the FFI tournament. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'The Woods' (international versions) ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Omote to Ura no Ouja A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Omote to Ura no Ouja''' Navigation fr:Ben Simmons Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters